jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Jammin Out Loud
| starring = J Weezy The Avatar Exalla Mazella Iygarat Limidry as Vallena | music = J Weezy, Lil-Pain, Sly-Ace, Usher, & much, much more! | editing = J Weezy | studio = Hijacked Films | distributor = The World Productions | released = | runtime = 150 minutes | grossviews = }} Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Jammin Out Loud (a.k.a. Jetstorm 10 Lantern 5 or JT Lantern 5) is a 2011/2012/2013 three-parted movie that is also the fifth movie of JT Lantern. Sources have finally decided that J Weezy is gonna role as, Joseph Koffi/Jetstorm 10/JT Lantern. The next JT Lantern movie will be a two-parted movie named, Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Accept Your Advantages, which will also be the sixth JT Lantern movie. The Plot The JT Lantern: Jammin Out Loud movie started off as a book then turned into a three-parted movie. JT Lantern: Jammin Out Loud - Part 1 coming soon... JT Lantern: Jammin Out Loud - Part 2 coming soon... JT Lantern: Jammin Out Loud - Part 3 coming soon... Cast Characters * J Weezy as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 / Jizzypump Killer / Jetstorm 10 Lantern | Super Joseph / Super Joseph Lantern, the movie main character/protagonist, and the film's greatest "JT" evolving hero. The band's creator and lead singer/rapper. The Microphone Holder in the band. * Unknown Actor as Jamie Luftnord, is Joseph Koffi/Jizzypump Killer/JT Hero's girlfriend of some type of "jammin justice". * J Weezy as Jung Hunyin, David Blakezer, & Callie Toneun, are known as "The Electrical Marchers" in Joseph Koffi's band. The guitarists in the band. * Unknown Actress as Pollgana Stanzata, is also in Joseph Koffi's band. She plays the piano in the band. * Unknown Actress as Kelly Unnioquiz, as one of Joseph Koffi's band members who currently play the harmonica. * Unknown Actresses as Lerranum Strakecot & Sagrani Strakecot, are the twin sisters who play the drums in Joseph's band. * The Avatar as Mack Jallox / Wildfrog, Joseph's best friend and Susan's inclusive friend. * Exalla as Susan Corter / Instant Recorder, Joseph & Mack's female friend. * Mazella as Gracie Koffi * Iyragat as Claire Bennet / The Healer * Limidry as Vallena Nightly * Semestry as Eva Mulumba / Werewolf Z * Unknown Actor as Marcel Mulumba / Ultraspeed * SpeedyRain as Clark Kent / Superman * Lofter Brothers as Peter Parker / Spider-Man & Peter Petrelli / The Mimick * Sly-Ace possibly as Prince Mersheno, the Saiyan rival and fusee partner of Joseph. * Mr. Midnight as Vilgax, Eon, Vikermick Drodd, & The Slashtimer, the rockout villains of JT Lantern. The characters that didn't get to appear in JTL5 Part 1 but appears in JTL5 Part 2. * Unknown Actor as Azmuth & Koavi, being Joseph's two out of 3 mentor. * Unknown Actor as Kami, is the third mentor of Joseph. * Unknown Actors as Conner Kent & Chris Kent, Clark Kent's brother & son. Conner is Clark's younger brother. Chris is Clark Kent's son. * Unknown Actor as Remosquash, the Red-Lantern villain of Joseph. * Young Beezy as Bida Mboli / Omegafire * Unknown Actor as William Hand / Black-Hand * Unknown Actor as Vajamice Jallox, Mack's Saiyan mother. The characters that wasn't in JTL5 Part 2 get to appear in JTL5 Part 3. * Unknown Actor as Josheno 10 Lantern, the Green Lantern fusion of Joseph Koffi & Prince Mersheno. * Unknown Actor as Nekron, the current Black Lantern leader. * Megapreppard voices as Shanneus the Crocolion & Shuffle Koffi / Shuffle 10, Joseph Koffi's two cool superpets. * Unknown Actress as Chloe Sullivan * Unknown Actress as Lois Lane * Unknown Actor as Hal Jordan * Unknown Actor as John Stewart Alienistic Characters * Oxellix & Overrider as Diamondhead / DH Lantern | Super Diamondhead | First Stated Diamondhead | Second Stated Diamondhead | Third Stated Diamondhead, are been used by Joseph Koffi in this film. * * * * Production Development coming soon... Filming coming soon... Sets coming soon... Costumes coming soon... Visual FX (Effects) coming soon... Soundtrack coming soon... Category:Movies Category:Jacked 10 Movies Category:JTL Movies